Fallen Angel
by Little Indulgence
Summary: How did you stay so strong? How did you hide it all for so long? How can I take the pain away? How can I save a fallen angel? .::./Reds/.::. /Drabble/


_**Hello, there!**_

 _ **I was listening to Three Days Grace and this idea popped out. The song it's called Fallen Angel, and it gave this drabble its name. I guess you could also say that They don't know about us by One Direction is also part of the whole idea haha**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

 **.: Fallen Angel:.**

.

How did you stay so strong? How did you hide it all for so long? How can I take the pain away? How can I save _a fallen angel_?

.

 **~Late at night I could hear the crying as I flew over the city. It was soft, almost soundless but still heartbreaking. I'm a criminal, caring and helping was not my thing. But I knew that voice. I knew perfectly well who was crying**.

Blossom Utonium always seemed so far from him, so distant, so unreachable. She was unapproachable in more than one way. Actually, Brick thought that that's what he had always been attracted to. She was beautiful, yes, but she was also mysterious, full of sad looks and non-ending silences. Full of things he couldn't comprehend. At the same time, she was the light, joy and hope of the entire Townsville. Brick never understood how is that being so loved by everyone, Blossom always looked so blue.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he landed beside her. She looked up, surprised. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, trying to wipe all the crying signs. Trying to prevent all the questions Brick would shot.

Yes, he was still a criminal. But she knew it was because he didn't have another choice. Townsville was not a forgiving city to the ones who had tried to destroy it.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. You can go." Blossom said as she turned around and hoped Brick would leave. He knew she was lying.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." He said as he tried to approach her again, but she stepped back.

"Really, I'm ok." She said keeping her eyes down. But all of a sudden she shot her head up. "Why are you here, anyway?" she asked.

Brick looked at her deep in the eyes and she found herself lost in those passionate red eyes.

"You know why I'm here." That's right. She did know. And she couldn't be happier about it, but still. She just couldn't.

"You can't be here." She said in a whisper. He knew she meant y _ou can't be here with_ _ **me**_.

"Don't push me off again, Blossom." He said as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "Please, tell me what to do. Tell how can I make this all go away."

She pulled back and gave him that sad look that killed him.

"You already have." She smiled lightly at him and kissed his cheek. "Now go."

"I won't leave you like this." He was determined. She gave him a tired look and when she realized he wasn't going anywhere, she sat down on the floor and silently invited him to sit by her. He did.

"What's going on?" Brick asked.

"Way too many things." She answered, knowing that wasn't what he wanted to hear. She turned her gaze and looked at him in the eyes. "Things I could never tell you."

"You don't trust me." He said in a dark voice. Deep inside he knew she was doing all this to protect him and it made him feel useless.

"I love you." She whispered, stabbing his heart with warmth.

"Then why can't you tell me?" He asked after a short while.

"Because I don't want you to deal with anything else." She gave him a sad look again and caressed his cheek, "I don't want to be another weight on your shoulders." Blossom hated the way everyone looked at Brick; what they said without even knowing him; that they would never try to understand him, or even give him a chance. She knew he would never say it, but all that disdain hurt him a little more everyday that went by.

He hugged her. Blossom was wrong; it always felt as if it was him the rock on her back and he hated it.

"Don't ever think that. You are the only thing I've done right in my life. The one thing that keeps me sane. Don't you ever forget that." And he kissed her, he kissed as if it was the last thing he would ever do. They broke off and she genuinely smiled at him, which made Brick feel better. "Whatever it is, just let go. You know I'm right beside you. They don't have to know." She knew he meant _they don't have to know about_ _ **us**_.

"I know. But we're better than this." she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, but we're also smarter than this." He said and no more words were spoken that night. They just stayed by each other's side.

Brick and Blossom have been together for quite a long time; it wasn't easy and he found it difficult to open up, to trust her, but he did. Still, they didn't give their relationship a name. They felt it wasn't necessary, and whatever they had, was not something that either of them could express in words.

They were each other's strength. They loved each other, they needed each other.

But they knew that no one would ever accept their love. It was forbidden by society, by their families, by their friends. It was forbidden even by common sense. But still they couldn't fight it.

She was an angel tired of the Heaven, and he was a demon that found a ray of light.

A demon determined to save his fallen angel.

.

* * *

 _ **Yes, I know it didn't make much sense, but trust me, that was kind of the idea haha.**_

 _ **As I always say, English is not my mother language, so I'm so terribly sorry for the mistakes!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading!**_


End file.
